Letters to Bella
by The Forgotten Stark
Summary: What if Rosalie wrote a Letter to Juliet, before she married Emmett that first time, being stuck in the past. What if Bella found it, 70 years later, and wrote back, causing her to get her happy ending as well... Based at the wedding scene, so you might be a tad confused if you haven't seen the movie. Jas/Bella, and cannon with Edward/Tanya...fluff...ONE-SHOT.


Letters to Juliet

Bella

I sat with Kate, Charlotte, Peter and Garret, my dark auburn hair, twisted back at the sides, intertwined with flowers, courtesy of Char, in a white with red hem with red flower falling around the bottom, that was one shoulders and fell to my knees, with black inch platform and five inch heels, glossy with strappy heels at my first, Rosalie and Emmett renewal wedding, it was in Tuscany, the place that my reply letter sent Rosalie to, whenever she had wrote the letter to Juliet seventy years ago because of what happened to her in her human life. Up at the main table was Edward with Tanya; Tanya was in a gorgeous sage green dress, that ended at her knees; now that I thought about it, she suited Edward perfectly, they complimented each other better than we ever did. That wasn't why I was here, with the letter, came Jasper. I know, I know why him? But he understood me, he let me unload onto him without him saying anything, when we kissed, I smiled slightly at that. I shook my head, he was with Alice and I guess that was that.

Anyway beside Edward and Tanya, was Carlisle and Esme in lovely dusty light lavender, below the knee, elbow length-sleeved dress, she was lovely and I had missed my faux-mother. She caught my eye and I gave her a smile. Then there were the bride and groom themselves. Rose looked like Aphrodite herself, in a light, flowy, one shoulder dress. It connected to the left side of the sweet heart neckline, went across her right collarbone, and behind connecting at the left side again, it had a plain wrap around just under her breasts and had a meter train. Her straw coloured hair was in an elegant up do, she looked perfect and by the look Em was giving her, she knew it too. Emmett looked at me and mouthed, "Thank you." I gave him another smile and shook my head lightly at him. Then there was Jasper and Alice, he was in a four-piece suit, complete with Italian shoes, shined to sparkle, he looked rather handsome. Alice, the pixie, was in a soft lemon dress; it hit an inch above her knee, and was off the shoulder, with a small strap that went from the middle, around her neck and back again. Her hair had daisies pinned in and they all looked stunning.

I was brought out of my musing by Emmett standing up and tapping the wine glass,

"I think it's time for speeches, don't you think. Rosie?" Rose gave him a beaming smile and stood up, as he sat down. In her hand, was a piece of paper.

"Nearly 70 years ago, I was only just getting over the fact, I was an immortal, I had Emmett and I had gained a wonderful family, but my mind wasn't really there. So when Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Em and I had taken a trip to Verona, I did what every girl would have done. I went to Juliet's house at night and wrote her a letter not knowing I was reply back." we laughed at that and she held up her reply, "This letter in my hand is the reply, but it wasn't written by a stranger, it was written was the girl, I didn't particularly like and it amazed me, how a girl of now 22, knew more about love than I did. Bella," causing gasps in the crowd and up at the table, "do you mind if I read this out?" I shook my head, knowing what was on that letter, people, mostly the Cullens needed to hear.

"_Dear Rosalie,_

_"What" and "If" are two words as non-threatening as words can be. But put them together side-by-side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life: _

_What if? _

_What if? _

_What if?_

_I don't know how your story ended but if what you felt then was true love, then it's never too late. If it were true then, why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. _

_I don't know what a love like Juliet's feels like: love that makes you so complete that bad memories are vanished, by the way you described them, I wish I do someday. Rosalie, my advice for you, is to let the past be exactly as it's meant to. In. The. Past. If your other half makes you feel like he does, move on and enjoy life, enjoy him and don't let a traumatic memory slow you down. With something a strong as love, you never know when you might lose it. Just think maybe Fate wanted you to end up with him, she does work in fickle ways. I hope you find your happy ending._

_All my love, _

_Juliet."_

I glanced around and practically all the female vampires were sighing in awe. I looked back at Rosalie and she continued,

"Bella, this letter wasn't just some reply to me, it made me realize, if I wasn't changed I wouldn't have gotten Emmett, and then I wouldn't have the family I have and gotten to meet you. By the way, I hope your story got published?" I laughed, my head falling backwards and nodded, causing everyone to cheer and she laughed,

"So thank you, _Juliet_," holding the letter towards me with a grin, Char's head fell onto my shoulder and I grinned, "because if you hadn't replied, my mind wouldn't be here, it would have been stuck in the past." I gave her a soft smile and mouthed,

"You're welcome." as she sat down, Edward and Alice gave their speeches and then the party was in full swing.

I stood, three hours later, leaning on the limestone railing, nursing a glass of wine, barefoot and my hair down when I heard Rose's voice,

"Hey there Juliet."

"Hey Aphrodite," I said with a smile to her as I took a sip from my glass,

"You okay?" she asked me and I nodded, staring over the Tuscan landscape, "I never got to thank you enough for what you did." She said as she lent beside me, I glanced at her,

"Can I ask why, my reply was so important to you?"

"My last memories of a human, were exactly pleasant, so as I said, I was stuck in the past, Emmett could only understand so much, that was why I wrote to her. I wanted to find a way to move on, love Emmett completely and live in the present and leave my bad memories behind. With your letter, it did, so thank you Bella." I gave her a smile and she asked, "What happened with Wendall, by the way?" I held up my bare left hand and she gasped quietly, her hands covering her mouth, "Why?"

"The trip made me realize, Wendall and I, we didn't fit. He was always so focused on his restaurant, meeting the suppliers, the pre-honeymoon was supposed to get us to meet them but then spend time away from everything. I talked to him after I got the invitation and explained that while we were in Verona, we didn't mind being away from each other and that wasn't right, in my mind, I made the right choice. We didn't fit and we both were drifting from each other, and to be completely honest, I didn't think I was ready. He'll find a girl, one that's into food as much maybe more than he is and be happy, he'll find his Juliet, somehow."

"You'll find your Romeo, Juliet. Just don't kill yourself if he kills himself." said she good-naturedly and I laughed,

"Maybe Rose, maybe. Now go find your husband, woman. This is one of your many special days, go on shoo." I waved her away and she laughed, walking away.

I straightened up and padded down the steps into the gardens. I was strolling across the grass, my glass against my chest and I sighed lightly, watching the fountain and wandering through the trees.

"What's that sigh for, Juliet?" came a southern voice, I glanced over my over and gave Jasper a small smile, as he swaggered up to me, he held an arm out and I thread my arm through and we strolled through the trees.

"I honestly don't know." I murmured to him.

"Where's the fiancée?" he said,

"Probably in the restaurant, maybe finding a new girlfriend, I don't know. We, well I broke it off with him, maybe a week after I got the invitation."

"Why?" he said, surprise lacing his tone,

"Through the whole Verona trip, we didn't mind being apart from each other, and I guess we didn't…fit. He wanted to go to vineyards and forests full of truffles 120 kilometers away and I wanted to sight see. Writing back to Rose made me realize that and I made the right choice."

"Even if that means, you're on your own again?" he asked me softly, and I looked up at him, coming to a stop, maybe a foot away,

"Even then. I left my heart in Italy, and I'm waiting for someone to find it." I said confidently but quietly. "Why?" I murmured to him,

"Because now I can do this and not feel guilty," he said before his lips captured mine.

He tasted the same as he did Siena, leather, cinnamon and warm apples. His callused hands cupped my neck as my hand gripped his wrists. There was no fireworks, or sparks but more a sense of completion. When he pulled back, his forehead rested on mine and I whispered,

"What about Alice?" and he laughed,

"I just kissed you and you ask me about Alice?"

"She is your wife isn't she?" I fired back and realization leaked into his amber eyes,

"She and I divorced about two months before Rose got her letter, I asked to go with her to get out of the house." he explained and I whispered,

"So it wasn't my fault?" I whispered, and he came back to me, his knuckles under my chin, the other holding the back of my head,

"No, no, no, mi hermoso ángel, just like you and Randall were, we drifted apart, we weren't Mates to begin with, she found out it was time and we parted. Then I found you, mi pareja." I did the translation in my head and it clicked,

"I'm your Mate…" and he gave me a grin, so adorably boyish I grinned back and he kissed me again. My hands went to his hair and one of his went to mine and the other went to my waist, pulling me in closer. When air became necessary for me, he pulled back and I whispered,

"I love you, Jasper." his nose butted mine and he whispered back

"I love you too, mi hermoso ángel."

He held out his hand and I intertwined my fingers, holding his forearm and resting my temple on his shoulder. Who knew Fate worked the way she did, but with the letter to Juliet, I got my happily ever after.

* * *

**This came to my head, after watching _Letters To Juliet_ today and I got all warm and fuzzy, the plot bunnies went rampant on my brain, as the summary said, it's only a one-shot and I love this pairing so...**

**Please review, I'd love to hear the feedback.**

**Translations**

**mi hermoso ángel - my beautiful angel**

**mi pareja - my mate**

**TFS**


End file.
